


Dreamwalker

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Fantasy, Gender Identity, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mi sono ispirata a Inception per questa storia.Nei sogni, chiunque può essere una raffinata dama che si gode un romantico carnevale in un posto incantato.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPgS_BGlXV0.Questa storia ha partecipato alla ‘Challenge di Carnevale’ del gruppo Facebook: Down Hanna's Ally.Col prompt: “Camminare per strada in mezzo ai serpenti”.





	Dreamwalker

Dreamwalker

 

Il sole splendeva sulla piazza gremita di gente, donne dagli ampi vestiti color crema, signore dai costumi dai colori sgargianti, gonne rosse e oro, uomini in smoking.

Sulle guglie della cattedrale, tra i gargoyle, erano posati decine di piccioni che tubavano, guardando le numerose persone che si avvicendavano. Una colomba spiccò il volo e la sorvolò, fino a svoltare atterrando sopra un ponte di marmo che svettava sul canale.

Una donna da un vestito nero con la gonna che ricadeva solo a sinistra, lasciandole scoperta la gamba destra, avanzava. La sua maschera era decorata con piume blu e rosse, si muoveva con movimenti sinuosi, i lacci del suo vestito le ricadevano sulla schiena lasciata scoperta. Le sue anche sembravano ali, le sue spalle erano sottili e s’intravedeva la linea sinuosa della sua schiena.

La donna proseguì con passi cadenzati, nonostante i tacchi vertiginosamente alti, laccati di nero. Percorse tutta la città in festa, le finestre si aprivano lasciando ricadere stendardi su cui erano scritti codici di casseforti. La signora memorizzava tutto, facendo scattare gli occhi attenti da una parte all’altra, senza lasciarsi sfuggire i cambiamenti improvvisi delle nuvole sopra di lei, onde evitare i punti in cui ci sarebbero state delle piogge passeggere.

Immensi palazzi sorgevano dal nulla, costruendosi seguendo figure geometriche.

< Amo essere un  _Dreamwalker_ , l’inconscio di ognuno mi appartiene > pensò la donna.

Passò accanto a una coppia che si teneva per mano, scambiandosi dolci effusioni.

“Buon Carnevale, amore” disse la giovane dai morbidi boccoli rossi, il viso coperto da una maschera di ceramica.

“Tornando a casa ti compro le rose che ti piacciono tanto, tesoro” rispose lui, togliendosi la giacca, mettendola sulle spalle di lei.

La donna si allontanò da loro e si ritrovò in una larga strada, la luce del sole era scomparsa all’orizzonte e la luna era nascosta da una reggia che si stava più alta di tutti gli altri palazzi. La donna percorse la strada diretta verso l’edificio.

Serpenti strisciavano sui sampietrini di pietra, coperti da coriandoli dei colori dell’arcobaleno e da stelle filanti srotolate. Rumore di risa e trombette risuonavano tutt’intorno, sorrisi e sguardi la fissavano celati dall’ombra degl’angoli.

Le luci sfavillanti dei lampioni novecenteschi, rese di colori diversi dagli schermi di carta che erano stati montati sui loro vetri, illuminavano la strada.

La dama raggiunse un portico che si stagliava al lato della strada, accarezzò con le dita affusolate una delle colonne e vi girò intorno, piegò le labbra rosse e piene, dando vita a una risata. Si allontanò da esso e tornò a camminare per strada, in mezzo ai serpenti, ognuno di essi chinava la testa al suo passaggio, le loro scaglie riflettevano le luci dei lampioni dando vita a richiami psichedelici, mentre nei loro occhi vitrei si rifletteva la figura della signora di passaggio.

“Stavo aspettando che tu arrivassi”. La donna si voltò, sentendo una voce maschile al proprio orecchio e si trovò davanti un uomo dalle spalle ampie, lisci capelli neri e una mascherina grigia, decorata con dei pennacchi vermigli.

“Speravo di trovarti” rispose lei. Prese le mani di lui con le proprie, coperte da dei morbidi guanti che le arrivavano fino ai gomiti. Lui la trasse a sé, la sollevò per i fianchi e la fece volteggiare, la scena fu coperta dall’ampia gonna di lei e, quando l’uomo la riposò a terra, si ritrovarono entrambi in una sala da ballo.

Qui dame e cavalieri volteggiavano, rapiti dalla passione, assorti a guardarsi l’un l’altro. Anche i nuovi arrivati cominciarono a danzare seguendo la musica, le piume che decoravano la maschera della dama ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti, lo stesso i soffici boccoli castani che sfuggivano alla sua acconciatura a chignon.

La stanza era decorata da ampie tende rosso scuro o oro, luminosi lampadari sulle pareti di ciliegio foderate da carta da parati.

La dama passò davanti a uno specchio dalla cornice d’oro dai disegni floreali, nel vetro si rifletté la figura di un uomo che indossava una maschera identica a quella di lei su un viso squadrato, i capelli castani erano tenuti fermi dal gel e il suo corpo massiccio era coperto da uno smoking.

L’altro uomo coprì lo specchio con un pesante drappo d’oro e trasse la gentildonna a sé.

“Godiamoci ‘i sogni’ e le maschere ancora un po’” disse.

La dama gli sorrise.

“La danza di carnevale nel nostro cuore non si arresta mai” rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e posò un bacio sulla guancia dell’altro, lasciandogli il segno di un bacio con il rossetto.

< Nella mia vita, invece, i ‘serpenti’ attraverso cui cammino sono quelli dalle malelingue che non riescono ad accettare la mia vera natura. Qui nessuno ci può giudicare > pensò.


End file.
